Ad hoc networks have been built between small cell base station devices or end-user devices in which the devices can communicate within the ad hoc network typically using short range communication technology, such as WiFi, BT, WiGig, and general mmWave technology. To communicate outside the ad hoc network, at least one of the participating devices provides wide area network (WAN) connectivity. Such connectivity is usually accomplished via a cellular interface to a macro cell. The WAN connected devices offer their WAN connection to all devices within the ad hoc network. An efficient strategy to select these devices takes into account the device's capabilities, such as the costs in terms of power and spectrum resource consumption, and the benefit in terms of offered bandwidth, latency, and other factors.